


Amore & quarantena

by Ellygattina



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellygattina/pseuds/Ellygattina
Summary: Una raccolta di one-shot e flashfic AU non collegate tra loro su coppie e personaggi di Fairy Tail alle prese con l'emergenza Covid.Storia 1: Insieme in cucina (Nalu)Storia 2: Bambini e quarantena (Zervis)[...]*Questa raccolta partecipa alla challenge “1001 modi per superare la quarantena” indetta dal gruppo fb 'Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group'.*(Storia presente anche su Efp e Wattpad con lo stesso nickname).
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Zeref Dragneel/Mavis Vermillion
Kudos: 1





	Amore & quarantena

_**Storia 1 : Insieme in cucina** _

Natsu, da poco tornato con la spesa dopo quasi due ore di coda, raggiunse Lucy in cucina per aiutarla a mettere via.  
«Hai trovato tutto oggi?» gli chiese la ragazza con un pizzico di apprensione appena si accorse della sua presenza, ricordando che la volta precedente alcuni prodotti erano già spariti dagli scaffali in un tempo da record costringendola a fare i salti mortali per una settimana per non consumare subito le poche scorte rimaste in casa.  
«Certo!» le rispose fiero il fidanzato, prendendo dalla tasca la lista e scorrendola velocemente.  
«Meno male» disse la bionda sollevata, senza accorgersi che Natsu, a pochi passi da lei, era sbiancato di colpo mentre fissava il foglietto.  
«Ehm... Lucy» la chiamò un attimo dopo.  
«Sì?»  
«Tu stasera volevi fare le lasagne, vero?» continuò in tono strano.  
«Sì, perché? Non ti vanno?» chiese lei stupita. Di solito ne andava matto ed era strano che di colpo non le volesse più...  
«E se avessi dimenticato di prendere la sfoglia già pronta?» domandò esitante il ragazzo.  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio che lo fece pensare al peggio mentre Lucy lo guardava attonita.  
«Gli altri ingredienti e le uova ci sono, vero?» disse infine la bionda e il fidanzato annuì dopo un rapido controllo.  
«Allora non c'è problema. Le preparo io» concluse sbrigativa, impilando nell'armadietto gli ultimi pacchi di pasta per poi iniziare a tirar fuori dal frigo tutto il necessario.  
«Non sei arrabbiata?» chiese stupito il ragazzo, augurandosi di non doversene pentire. Lucy lo rimproverava sempre quando sbagliava a fare la spesa e con la quarantena in corso non riusciva a decidere se sarebbe stato peggio dover uscire di nuovo per rimediare, con l'ovvio rischio di avere guai, o rinunciare all'ottima cenetta che pregustava già dalla sera prima. Come aveva fatto a dimenticarsi uno degli ingredienti principali del suo piatto preferito? Quel periodo assurdo lo stava facendo impazzire, ormai ne era certo.  
«Per questa volta no. Lo sai che sono sempre alla ricerca di qualcosa da fare» rispose Lucy con un lieve sospiro tra l'esasperato e il divertito. Erano giorni che moriva dalla noia, e anche se sapeva di non potersi lamentare delle proprie condizioni, accoglieva di buon grado qualunque elemento di novità che la tenesse impegnata. Del resto, dopo un mese abbondante di quarantena in cui aveva già sistemato la casa da cima a fondo e scritto parecchi capitoli del suo romanzo prima di bloccarsi all'improvviso, non le rimaneva molto da fare. E dal momento che cucinare le era sempre piaciuto, aveva deciso di rispolverare, in tutti i sensi, i suoi vecchi libri di ricette.  
«Sono contento di averti trovato qualcosa da fare allora» disse dolcemente il ragazzo con un gran sorriso e gli occhi che brillavano, preparandosi però, un attimo dopo, a ricevere una rispostaccia come minimo. Sapeva infatti che Lucy, negli ultimi tempi facilmente irritabile, avrebbe potuto prendere male una battuta del genere, ma ormai era troppo tardi.  
«Non ti ci abituare, però» lo redarguì minacciosamente lei dopo un attimo di silenzio, ricordandosi all'improvviso delle buone abitudini ma faticando in realtà a rimanere seria. Per quanto a volte il fidanzato la esasperasse come nessun altro era mai riuscito a fare, in momenti come quello ricordava perfettamente il motivo per cui stavano insieme da anni. Aveva sempre avuto un modo tutto suo per farla sentire meglio in ogni occasione, e quando le parlava con quel tono e quella luce negli occhi, se ne innamorava ancora di più. Chissà se un giorno le avrebbe chiesto di sposarlo? Non sapeva che avrebbe dato per ricevere la famosa proposta che sognava in fondo dai tempi del liceo, quando si era accorta di provare qualcosa per l'amico di sempre, e ormai era parecchio che convivevano in quel piccolo appartamento, mettendo da parte soldi per qualsiasi evenienza.  
«No, no, tranquilla. È stata solo una svista» si affrettò a dirle lui.  
«Sarà meglio per te che sia vero» continuò la ragazza con lo stesso tono, tornando alla realtà mentre preparava l'impasto.  
«Non si ripeterà più, promesso» la rassicurò Natsu, appuntandosi mentalmente di controllare meglio la lista le volte successive. Aveva scampato per miracolo una bella strigliata e non era il caso di sfidare ancora la sorte a così breve distanza.  
Lucy, girata di spalle, annuì con un sorriso e un lieve rossore sulle guance che il fidanzato non poté vedere e per qualche secondo regnò il silenzio mentre questi, con il desiderio crescente di abbracciarla da dietro e affondare il volto nei suoi capelli morbidi, osservava le sue mani coperte di pasta che si muovevano rapide e sicure.  
«Posso aiutarti a far qualcosa?» chiese alla fine il ragazzo, immaginando già la risposta. Si sentiva leggermente in colpa a farla lavorare tanto da sola, e benché sapesse, in realtà, di essere un totale disastro in cucina, ci teneva davvero a darle una mano.  
A quelle parole la bionda, decisamente stupita, si interruppe un attimo riflettendo. In effetti un po' d'aiuto le avrebbe fatto comodo, ma poteva fidarsi delle sue scarse doti culinarie? D'accordo che aveva un disperato bisogno di tenersi impegnata, ma per quel giorno le sarebbero bastate le lasagne e non le andava molto di raccogliere anche da terra oggetti in frantumi e ripulire tutto da cima a fondo...  
«Potresti lavare le verdure» disse alla fine, pensando che con quelle avrebbe avuto meno possibilità di combinare danni gravi, e il ragazzo, incredulo e felice, si mise subito al lavoro con fin troppo entusiasmo di fianco a lei mentre Happy, il gatto di Natsu che viveva con loro, elemosinava attenzioni dall'uno all'altra miagolando e giocando con qualunque oggetto gli capitasse a tiro.  
Non c'erano dubbi, era davvero fortunata ad affrontare un periodo così difficile con due compagni del genere e per la prima volta non dovette neanche pentirsi di aver affidato al fidanzato quel piccolo incarico riguardante il cibo. Qualche schizzo d'acqua in giro era ben poca cosa rispetto al solito e tutto sommato era stato anche divertente. Doveva ricordarsene le prossime volte in cui si sarebbe messa in testa di cucinare da zero qualcosa di altrettanto lungo e complicato...

  


Prompt: “E se avessi dimenticato di prendere... ?”

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Non chiedetemi come mi sia venuto in mente di far preparare a Lucy le lasagne perché non lo so, ma spero che l'idea vi sia piaciuta e di avervi strappato almeno un sorriso con questa cosina fluffuosa. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per avermi dedicato un po' del vostro tempo anche solo leggendo. <3  
Come ho accennato nell'introduzione, la raccolta partecipa ad una nuova iniziativa del gruppo facebook “Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group”, ispirata in parte, però, al “Corona contest” indetto poco più di un mese fa dal gruppo fb Naruto Fanfiction Italia. Se a qualcuno andasse di raggiungerci e conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere di Mashima, potrà trovarci [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :3  
Non so ancora quando pubblicherò la prossima storia ma spero di farcela per domani.  
Un bacio e buona serata!  
Ellygattina


End file.
